Girion
Girion was the last lord who ruled the grandest city of Dale. The son of Gir and Gella, Girion was married to Mika Milovana, and had at least two sons named Girnir and Harbard. After his father's passing, Girion became the lord of the city. He would be on those to witness the arrival of Smaug when the Dragon assaulted Dale and Erebor. Trying to take down the beast with a few of the Black Arrows that were forged by the Northrons, he was killed before he could fire the last arrow at the empty patch. Biography Sack of Erebor Born in TA 2842, Girion was raised by his parents in Dale. Learning how to rule as an honorable lord like his father, Girion married Mika Milovana sometime in TA 2863. Five years later, Girion's wife gave birth to a son, naming him Girnir. In TA 2870, Girion had second child and named him Harbard. Eventually, he earned the title after his father passed away in TA 2873 and ruled Dale peacefully for at least seven years until the dark days began. He possessed a Necklace made of five hundred emeralds. When the Dwarves of Erebor forged a coat of dwarf-linked rings known as mithril, for his eldest son, Girion gave the necklace to the Dwarves as a payment for friendship and honor between the Dwarves and Northrons. In TA 2880, Girion witnessed the arrival of Smaug when the Dragon assaulted Dale and the neighboring dwarf realm of Erebor. During Dale's destruction, Girion lost his wife, who was killed in the terrible firestorm while his two sons managed to flee with the survivors. Angered, Girion swore to avenge his wife and slay the murderous beast before he could cause more harm. Rallying his archers with Garf, Girion attempted to slay Smaug using black arrows fired from a mounted windlance crossbow, but all his shots bounced harmlessly off the dragon's armour, all except for one, which broke off one of the dragon's scales. Unfortunately, Girion was perished by the flames of Smaug before the final arrow could be fired. His son, Girnir managed to claim the last Black Arrow that would be given to his nephew Bard Bowman. Legacy Girion was remembered by a lot of Northrons that never forgotten how he was this close in slaying the dragon during the firestorm. His grandson Bard fulfilled his part in avenging him and using the last Black Arrow to kill Smaug during the destruction of Esgaroth. Continuing his line, Bard became the first King to rule Dale after the Battle of Five Armies ended. Behind the scenes *Girion was portrayed by Luke Evans in the extended edition of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug, who also portrayed his descendant Bard in the films. *In LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game, Girion was mentioned character, but he appeared in the PS3, PS4, and Xbox One versions as a DLC character as part of the Side Quest Character Pack. His ability is to shoot targets with a bow and arrows. Appearances .]] *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (First appearance) (Extended edition only) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game'' (DLC pack only) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Killed by Smaug Category:Males Category:Northrons Category:Residents of Dale